A Cradle of Argument And
by Lina Halim
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED] Hermione never thought that she would ever be in the same school as her cousin, Shiina. But when Shiina came to Hogwarts, trouble brewed, chaos stirred, anger rises and jealousy reigns, it was Hermione's nightmare coming true...
1. Leaden Wings

**Title** : A Cradle of Argument and...

**By** : Setsuna

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling and ONLY J.K. Rowling. The original Character belongs to me though.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Leaden Wings  
**  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger met up on Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station on the morning they were setting off for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Ron figured Hermione looked uneasy that particular morning. She kept looking about the platform and in and out the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, you looked like you lost Crookshanks or something," said Ron.  
  
"N-No... It's nothing, really..." Hermione answered, not even looking at them, still looking around the platform.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and sighed.  
  
Hermione; finally looking at them; frowned and asked, "What?"  
  
Harry and Ron gave her the 'spill-it-or-we'll-force-you-to' look. Hermione sighed heavily and gave in.  
  
"Oh, alright. My cousin is starting 6th year at Hogwarts as well..." said Hermione.  
  
"That's a bad thing why?" Harry asked.  
  
"My cousin is half Irish, half Japanese. She's been studying at a magic school in Japan called Shijin Institute of Magic. And she, my aunt and uncle just moved to London and now she has to study in Hogwarts."  
  
"I still don't see the crime in this whole story but go on," said Ron.  
  
"My cousin isn't, well, isn't like me." Ron gave a thank-god sigh. Hermione gave him an angry look, "She's into Da-"  
  
A tall girl dressed in all black bumped into Harry from behind and continued walking without apologizing. She stopped and looked at them. Harry spotted she was wearing a pair of 3 inch platform boots. But he sensed that even without those, she would still be taller than them.  
  
"The infamous Harry Potter." She smiled a twisted smile.  
  
She had long, straight black hair, her ears were covered with piercing, her right eyebrow was pierced, and she had on thick black eyeliner. Her long fingernails were painted black with little white flames on them. She wore a long sleeved gothic dress. She held a guitar case in her right hand.  
  
She looked at Hermione, "See you around," she said. "Cousin."  
  
She walked away. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. They looked at Hermione who's now looking down at her feet.  
  
"You mean to say that THAT was you cou-"Ron was cut short by the train's whistle.  
  
"Come on. Let's get on the train before it leaves," said Harry.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express. Noisily, it left King's Cross Station.

* * *

The train reached Hogwarts in time before the feast. The Great Hall was filled with students, old and new. The teachers sat at their usual seats. The first years lined up in front for the sorting ceremony. As the sorting ceremony went by, Harry, Ron and Hermione continued their discussion about Hermione's mysterious cousin.  
  
"Her name is Shiina. Shiina Hayama... She was in Seiryu house when she was at Shijin. About the same level as Slytherin house, really. She's really into Dark Arts. She's able to do magic without a wand, she's better than me in her studies –"Hermione was cut off.  
  
"Wait a minute. Smarter than you? Is that even POSSIBLE, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Shut up, Ron. Anyways, although I don't like to admit it, she's a better Quidditch player than you, Harry. You see those 3 inch platforms? Yeah, she STANDS on her brooms in those."  
  
They looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Shiina talking and laughing. The Slytherin lot was laughing along with her. They took it as she was already popular with them. Shiina spotted them and waved 'innocently' at them and she and the Slytherin laughed again.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore stepped up to give his usual 'welcome back to Hogwarts' speech. The feast followed suit.  
  
"By the looks of it," Ron started, with his mouth stuffed with chicken wings, "you and Shiina don't really get along too well, ey?"  
  
"Of course not. She's always sucking up to my parents and they ADORE her. Can you believe it?! THEY adore HER. Of all the people in the world..." said Hermione, frustrated.  
  
Hermione stared at her cousin as she was talking to Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was laughing. Hermione knew the fact that Shiina can really charm someone into liking her. To Shiina, it was a gift.  
  
To Hermione, it was a curse.

* * *

It was break time in Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron hung out in the Great Hall, waiting for their next class. The Gryffindors sat at the Gryffindor table, Ravenclaws at the Ravenclaw table, Hufflepuffs at the Hufflepuff table and of course, Slytherins at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hey Hermione," someone shouted. Hermione looked up to see the bitch-of-a- cousin of hers, smirking, calling her from the Slytherin table.  
  
"What do you want, Shiin?" Hermione shouted back, annoyed.  
  
She watched Shiina as she shuffled through her Tarot cards. Shiina was still looking at her, was still grinning evilly at her. Hermione stared daggers at her. Shiina laid the Tarot cards faced down, one by one. The other Slytherins were watching her.  
  
"How would you," Shiina started, placing the last card face down, "and your friends, of course, like a free Tarot card reading? Courtesy of moi."  
  
"Please, Shiin. Tarot card reading is such rubbish," Hermione sighed with utmost annoyance.  
  
"What are you? Scared? Miss Hermione Granger, afraid of a little fortune telling," Shiina taunted her Muggle born cousin.  
  
"Me? Afraid of you and your silly 'fortune telling'. HAH! That's a good one. Come on, try me."  
  
Shiina closed her eyes and took a deep breath as though mimicking a gypsy Tarot reader. She waved her hand above the faced down Tarot cards and stopped. She flicked a card out of thin air and gasped the way Professor Trelawney does when she looked at the card. She tossed it to Hermione. The card landed on the table, in front of Hermione.  
  
It was the Death card. Hermione looked up at Shiina with an angry stare. Harry and Ron shifted away from Hermione, fearing that she might blow up in anger. Hermione stood up, gripped her Ancient Runes textbook and hurled it across the room, towards Shiina.  
  
Shiina waved her hand and the book turned back towards Hermione. Hermione covered her face with her arms to avoid the textbook from hitting her right in the face. She heard a loud 'thump'. She uncovered her face and saw the book lying on top of the Death card.  
  
Shiina got up and left the Great Hall with the Slytherins behind her. Frustrated and obviously not satisfied, Hermione went after her. She called Shiina at the corridor.  
  
"What is your problem, Shiina?" Hermione's voice boomed the corridors.  
  
"Nothing, cousin. What made you think I have any problems?" Shiina answered sweetly.  
  
"Why do you keep on picking on me?"  
  
"Because I can, that's why. You ARE aware that you are nowhere IN my league. Face it, cousin; I'm smarter, stronger, prettier and more popular than you are. And you bloody hate that, don't ya?"  
  
Hermione felt anger flowing inside her body. She felt her blood boiling listening to Shiina make fun of her. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Shiina. She wanted so much to knock Shiina off her feet there and then.  
  
"Expelli-"Hermione was cut off by Professor Snape.  
  
"Miss Granger, what do you think you're doing?" Snape demanded, looking down at Hermione.  
  
"She was going to cast Expelliarmus on me, Professor Snape sir," said Shiina, with a fake scared tone.  
  
"Was she really, Miss Hayama? Five points from Gryffindor." Snape walked off.  
  
Hermione stuffed her wand back into her robe pocket and stared daggers at Shiina. Shiina just smiled at her.  
  
"Please, Hermione. Save yourself humiliation. You DON'T want to mess with a witch who is on a higher level than you are. You'll get yourself hurt," Shiina said, turning around to walk away.  
  
"You think you're so hot, don't you, Shiina? Be prepared to eat up your words," Hermione retorted, feeling angrier than ever. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, the professors had called her the brightest witch of her time.  
  
Shiina just laughed and waved her hand above the air as she walked off with the others like a queen. Harry and Ron tried to calm her down but she just stormed off, fuming mad.

* * *

a/n : my first EVER Harry Potter fic so I hope I did okay for a beginner. :x


	2. A Cage it Falls into

**Chapter 2 – A Cage it falls into**  
  
Hermione stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room steaming mad. She tossed her book bag at the leather couch and started pacing back and forth, mumbling god knows what. Harry and Ron could only begin to TRY and calm her down. It was the first time that they heard Hermione swear and curse loudly in the school's corridor.  
  
"WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?! IF SHE THINKS SHE'S WON THIS FIGHT SHE IS SO WRONG! I'M GOING TO MAKE HER WISH SHE WAS NEVER BORN!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Shh! Hermione, not so loud," said Harry, trying to calm her down. "Look, the only way we can deal with someone LIKE Shiina is to think like her."  
  
"OUT OF THE QUESTION, HARRY! The day I start thinking like Shiina Hayama is the day pigs fly, clouds fall and snow starts falling over the Equator," said Hermione, "Shiin has beaten me in everything. Studies, Quidditch, social, BOYS, everything! This time, I have to take a stand."  
  
Ron pulled Harry aside. "Harry, you know it's impossible to separate two women when they're in a feud. It has never been done before!"  
  
"Hmm... I guess you're right..." Harry muttered.  
  
Hermione snapped, "What did you guys say?!"  
  
"No-Nothing, Hermione. G-Go on," said Ron, nervously.  
  
Hermione started rubbing her knuckles and looked out the window. Harry and Ron stood far away from her as possible to avoid becoming punching bags for her to train.

* * *

Potions Class was everyone's LEAST favorite subject (except, of course, if you're not in Slytherin). Professor Severus Snape was always looking for trouble in other houses (especially Gryffindor) so he can take away house points.  
  
Snape has already taken into Shiina. She has become his new favorite student. Her potions mixtures were perfect. It was almost too good to be true. He gave her a rare, proud smile.  
  
Slytherin loved her; others just love to hate her.

* * *

Hermione and Malfoy locked themselves in an empty classroom one rainy Saturday evening. Hermione told Harry and Ron she was going to be at the library. She felt bad about lying to them every time she goes off to see Malfoy alone but it was just something she had to do.  
  
She stared out of the window, into the rainy sky while Malfoy kissed her at the neck and felt up her skirt. Hermione's head was up in space. She wasn't concentrating on Malfoy, but in fact, she was concentrating on how to get Shiina back. A plan of revenge.  
  
Malfoy realized this and stopped. He let go of her and took a seat in on a table. He stroked his blonde hair with his long fingers and sighed heavily in frustration. Hermione straightened her skirt and shirt and sat down in a chair opposite Malfoy.  
  
"What is it, Granger? Am I doing something wrong?" Malfoy asked in frustration.  
  
"We've been together for a while and you STILL can't call me by my first name?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fine, _Hermione_. What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... it's just..."  
  
"Just...?"  
  
"Well, I noticed Shiina was... you know... flirting with you a couple of days ago."  
  
"And you're jealous?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Hermione, I know ALL about your little dispute with your cousin but that's not going to change anything."  
  
"Why do I see you flirting back?"  
  
"I'm just playing her."  
  
"Draco. Shiina isn't someone you 'play' with. She's NOT playable."  
  
Malfoy looked at his feet. He tapped them on the floor a couple of times before rising up. He heaved a sigh and walked closer to Hermione. He placed his arms around Hermione and kissed her on the forehead. He grinned playfully at her as an assurance that he will not let himself get hurt.  
  
"I can handle her. I'm just going to play around a bit. Just having a bit of fun," Malfoy assured, "After all, you DO hate her, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. But I don't deny that her powers are more advanced than mine. And..." Hermione drifted, looking down.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And she's into Dark Arts... She's a loyal supporter of You-Know-Who..."  
  
Malfoy loosened his embrace and looked at Hermione. Hermione looked up. Shocked, realizing she said something out of place, she covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh my god, Draco... I am so, so sorry..." Hermione said, apologetically, wishing she hadn't said it in the first place.  
  
"Hey..." Malfoy placed a finger under her chin and pushed her head up to face him, "Don't worry about it... I know how you feel about Dark Arts and the Dark Lord."  
  
"Le-Let's go before Filch finds us in here..."

* * *

It was the first time Malfoy or any of the Slytherin Quidditch team seen anyone stood balanced on a broom in a pair of 3-inch platform boots, dodging Bludgers, tossing a Quaffle into the goal and chase after the Snitch without falling off once. It just seemed too perfect.  
  
They didn't know where to place Shiina on the team.  
  
Shiina dodged the Bludgers by jumping off the broom and landing back on it safely. She tossed in the Quaffle right side up, upside down and even while not looking.  
  
"You fly good," Malfoy shouted, hovering beside her.  
  
"Practiced everyday! I live in a shrine up in the mountains back home so no Muggles can see me train on my broom," Shiina shouted back, covering her face from the sand the wind blew.  
  
"Let's see how you hit a Bludger." Malfoy tossed Shiina a club. She held it in her left hand and waited for the Bludger to come her way. It came closer...  
  
Closer...  
  
Closer...  
  
She hit it hard towards the Grand Lake. Malfoy followed the hit Bludger and saw it dive into the lake with a loud splash. He whistled in amazement and turned back towards the castle. Shiina was already on solid ground by then, shouldering her broom. Malfoy landed a couple of feet away from her. He shouldered his broom and walked towards her.  
  
"Not bad at all," he complimented her, "Let me see your arm."  
  
Shiina took off her Quidditch robes. She was wearing a blank tank top and sports pants under her robes. Her arms were fair and well toned but heavily scared. Her wrists were bandaged. Even her palms had scratches. The Slytherin team had no girls, so the boys took the opportunity to stare at Shiina's well toned, well build body, whistling.  
  
"Scratcher," Malfoy chuckled.  
  
"How did you EVER guess?" Shiina asked with a playful smile.

* * *

Shiina walked down the school's corridor after Potions Class. She smiled and almost skipped, happily knowing that the Slytherins loved her and Professor Snape adored her. She took pride knowing that even her cousin, Hermione is jealous. Most of the teachers had turned their attention from Hermione to Shiina.  
  
She felt something nuzzling at her leg. She looked down and found Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. She kneeled down and patted Mrs. Norris. Never, in Hogwarts history, did Mrs. Norris like ANY of the students. Shiina slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Mrs. Norris! Where are you?" Filch's voice boomed the corridors. He emerged from the corner and saw Shiina carrying Mrs. Norris.  
  
Shiina smiled at Filch and walked towards him with Mrs. Norris resting comfortably in her arms.  
  
"Mr. Filch, you mustn't leave poor Mrs. Norris running around. It'll be wasted if you lose such a fine cat," Shiina exaggerated, "I wished I had one just like her..." she added as she patted Mrs. Norris.  
  
With a sweet smile on her face, she handed Mrs. Norris to Filch  
  
"Ah well, yes... she is a good kitty, aren't you, Mrs. Norris?" Filch talked to Mrs. Norris. In Shiina's head, it was almost sickening to see it. "You're welcome to visit her and play with her anytime, Ms..."  
  
"Hayama. Shiina Hayama, Mr. Filch, sir."  
  
"You're not from England, are you?" Filch twitched. "You have a slight Irish accent, my dear."  
  
"My mother is Irish, sir... And my father Japanese. Well, I best be off to Ancient Runes class. Good day to you, Mr. Filch," she bowed.  
  
Filch smiled a toothless smile and bowed. "Good day to you too, Ms. Hayama."  
  
Shiina walked away, listening to Filch talking to Mrs. Norris, "Such a lovely girl, isn't she, Mrs. Norris?"  
  
Shiina smiled her triumphant smile. Another one in the bag, she thought. "Sucker," she muttered under the clicking sound her shoes were making. 


	3. Midnight Celebration

**Chapter 3 – Midnight Celebration**  
  
Harry and Ron ran down the corridors, heading towards Transfiguration class. They were late. And Professor McGonagall isn't too keen on those who are late. And they didn't want to get on her bad side.  
  
It was nearing Halloween. Professor Dumbledore announced that there was going to be a Halloween dance right after the feast, and they are required to bring a dance partner. And both of them didn't know who to ask.  
  
While they were running, a black figure emerged from the corner and knocked Harry off his feet. Harry fell back. He looked up to see who knocked him over. A smile appeared on her face, a scowl appeared on Harry's own.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Hayama?! Knocking someone off their feet like that..." said Ron, helping Harry to his feet.  
  
Harry looked at Shiina, who flashed a fake smile at them and said, "I'm sorry. It was an accident."  
  
"Yeah, I bet it is, Hayama. Your boyfriend Malfoy can't pull off his own pranks so he sent you instead?" Harry taunted.  
  
"Oh, I'm SO sorry that you didn't pay too much attention when running," said Shiina, sarcastically. "You're no better than that Mudblood cousin of mine," she added.  
  
Ron snapped and lunged himself at Shiina, forgetting the fact that she's a girl. He put his hands around her neck in effort to strangle her. Shiina flipped Ron over, making Ron punch her in the face and left a cut on her upper lip.  
  
"RON! STOP!" Harry shouted.  
  
The brawl brought Professor McGonagall out of the classroom.  
  
"What is this?! Mr. Weasley, Ms. Hayama, cease this quarrel immediately!" McGonagall ordered.  
  
None of them heard her. Other students came out to the corridor and watched. Some cheered for Ron, some cheered for Shiina. Shiina delivered a strong punch in Ron's face, sending him off her. She stood up and dove towards Ron. Halfway, she was stopped in mid-air.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked towards them with his wand pointed at Shiina.  
  
"Oh no..." Ron muttered as Harry tried to help him up.  
  
Ron got up. Dumbledore slowly lowered Shiina to the floor. Shiina stood up and brushed off the dust from her robes.  
  
"The two of you, please follow me to my office," said Dumbledore. He turned around and began walking. Ron and Shiina walked behind him. McGonagall walked behind Ron and Shiina.  
  
Ron and Shiina kept slapping each other's arm on the way to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall hit their hands with her wand. Ron acquired a black eye, a slight bloody nose and a rip on his vest. Shiina received a cut on the lip and eyebrow, a bitten arm and a lock of hair ripped off from her head.  
  
"Mental..." Ron muttered.  
  
"Retard..." Shiina muttered.  
  
McGonagall hit both of them on the head, "Will you two stop?"  
  
The four of them entered Dumbledore's office. Ron and Shiina stood facing Dumbledore and McGonagall. They decided to keep their heads down. That was the only thing they could agree on doing.  
  
"I don't know what got into the both of you," McGonagall started, "Would any of you like to explain why we found you in the corridors when you're supposed to be in your respective classes?"  
  
Ron and Shiina started talking at once. They'll tell each other to shut up from time to time and kept on explaining each other's side of the story. Dumbledore waved his wand and 2 strips of tape taped up Ron's and Shiina's mouths.  
  
"I am going to remove the tape one by one so we can settle this, situation," said Dumbledore, calmly.  
  
He removed Ron's tape first.  
  
"Now, Mr. Weasley. Kindly explain why Ms. Hayama and yourself were fighting in the hallway?" Dumbledore asked, looking at them through his half moon glasses.  
  
"Hayama called Hermione a...a... Mudblood, sir..." Ron answered nervously.  
  
Dumbledore fixed his eyes on Shiina. He removed Shiina's tape and asked, "Is this true, Ms. Hayama, that you called your cousin, Ms. Granger, a Mudblood?"  
  
"Yes sir," Shiina replied, without hesitating. "I did call my cousin a Mudblood."  
  
Ron looked at her with a sense of disbelief. How could she admit something like that and not feeling guilty? Ron thought, Can she really be THAT evil? She didn't look nervous. She stood there with her eyes fixed at Dumbledore.  
  
Ron looked into her eyes and saw determination somehow. It's like she's sure that she didn't do anything wrong or said anything offensive. Ron noticed the hint of arrogance in her voice as she explained her story to Dumbledore. From time to time, she touched the cut on her lips (courtesy of Ron) to check if there was blood.  
  
"Both of you will receive a week's worth of detention and ten points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin," said McGonagall. "Now, go to the Hospital Wing and let Madam Pomfrey tend to your wounds."  
  
Ron and Shiina left Dumbledore's office and headed for the Hospital Wing. Ron heard Shiina cursing under her breath. She looked at Ron, angrier than ever.  
  
Come to think of it, Ron thought, we've never seen Hayama angry... just, sarcastic,  
  
"Thanks to you, Weasley, my face is ruined," Shiina said hotly.  
  
"At least I didn't give you a black eye," Ron retorted.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Dumb sod..."

* * *

Ron placed his books on the table in the Common Room after his visit to the Hospital Wing and sat down. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his aching neck. He took off his robes and looked at his forearm. It was bandaged up. Shiina had fought dirty.  
  
She used a knife.  
  
Ron touched it and flinched. The blood had dirtied his robes and most of the bandage. He traced his right eye and accidentally pressed the wounded area. That woman's mental... that was the first time a girl had given me a black eye... He thought.  
  
A figure emerged from the portrait hole. His little sister, Ginny. She stood looking at her brother and was shocked to see him in his current physical state.  
  
"Ron, what happened to you?!" Ginny asked, panicking.  
  
"Come off it, Ginny, it's not that bad," said Ron, touching his black eye. He let out a loud "Ouch!"  
  
"Bloody 'ell, Ron. What in blazes happened to you?" asked another voice. Ron looked up and saw Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Hayama happened to me... is she really a girl or some demon in disguise...?" Ron murmured under his breath.  
  
As more Gryffindors came into the Common Room, surrounding Ron with twenty questions, he was lost in deep thought. Why DID he fling himself at Shiina?  
  
He remembered the word 'Mudblood' being uttered by those black lips belonged to Shiina.  
  
He remembered the hatred he saw in Shiina's eyes.  
  
He remembered the anger boiling within himself.  
  
Maybe he did it because Hermione was one of his best friends. But Malfoy called Hermione Mudblood all the time and I didn't bloody him up... he thought silently, but that was because Harry and Hermione stopped me... but why didn't Harry stop me then...?  
  
Ron stood up, got his books and went up to the boys' dormitory.

* * *

Ron and Shiina started their detention the night after their brawl. After their last class (Charms Class with Professor Flitwck), they went down to the dungeons. Or more particularly, Snape's dungeon; where they usually have their Potions Class.  
  
Snape left them alone to clean off the muck and grease off the floors, toad's eye and lizards tail off the cauldrons. Manually, the Muggle way. Shiina scrubbed the cauldrons, Ron scrubbed the floors. Shiina kept cursing under her breath; Ron kept looking over his shoulder at Shiina.  
  
"Hayama," Ron called, after an hour's scrubbing.  
  
"What?" Shiina answered, not taking her eyes off the dirty cauldron.  
  
"Why do you hate Hermione so much?" Ron asked, curiously, "She is your cousin, you know. It's like you want to kill her or something."  
  
Shiina stopped scrubbing. She placed the brush on the floor and turned around to face Ron, "Can't you keep to your own business, Weasley?"  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"Curiosity kills the cat."  
  
"But I'm NOT a cat."  
  
"Well I could turn you into one... and then I'll kill you..."  
  
"Come off it. Tell me why you hate her so."  
  
"You really want to know, don't you?" Shiina heaved a heavy sigh and stood up. As she rearranges the bottles of Potion ingredients on the shelf, she started her story –  
  
"Our grandmother adopted a Muggle daughter; Hermione's mother. Everyone in the family were powerful witches and wizards-" she closed the bottle of newt's eyes, "-except for her. But she made up for it. She studied hard, got good grades, got so popular. Even though I wasn't in the same country with her, it has always been 'Hermione this, Hermione that. Oh, isn't Hermione a good girl?'. Obviously, I got irritated. It's been that way ever since we were kids.  
  
"I've always hated her. So that's why I turned cold towards her. I strived to become better than her in every way."  
  
"But you followed the Dark Arts."  
  
"That's because they UNDERSTOOD me. I spoke to the Dark Lord in my dreams. He listens to me, he understands me."  
  
"You could always be friends with us. Or at least try. We'll listen."  
  
"Are you mad? My parents don't even understand me. What makes you so sure that you will?"  
  
"Just give it a tr-"  
  
Snape re-entered the dungeon to let them off for the night. Shiina made her way to Slytherin tower, Ron made his way to Gryffindor tower. His eyes might have deceived him but he swore he saw a tear trickled down from her eye. 


	4. Honey

**Chapter 4 – Honey  
**  
Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Ron played with his food; hardly putting any of it in his mouth. He was thinking about the detention session he had last night. Spending three hours in the dungeon, cleaning and rearranging everything without using magic with Shiina was definitely something new.  
  
Especially when she told him her feelings.  
  
Ron wanted to ask Hermione but he couldn't. How can you talk to someone about someone else when she doesn't want to hear the person's name? As soon as Ron mentioned the name 'Hayama', Hermione looked at her food and pretended she didn't hear him.  
  
Ron heaved a sigh and gave a look as if he was carrying a heavy burden on his back. Hermione made her way to Ancient Runes class and Harry and Ron made their way to Double Divinations class after breakfast.  
  
"What is it, Ron? You seemed... troubled," Harry asked.  
  
"Last night's detention..."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Hayama... She spoke to me. I mean, not making fun of me. She really TALKED to me, Harry."  
  
Harry flashed Ron a confused look.  
  
"She told me all about her and Hermione..." Ron told Harry everything Shiina had told him the night before. When Ron finished, Harry gave a short laugh.  
  
"I think you might've been dreaming, Ron. Or Hayama might just be pulling your leg. Don't trust her so easily, Ron."  
  
"But I saw her crying when she was going up to Slytherin Tower."  
  
"Crocodile tears, Ron. Come on, let's go before we're late again."

* * *

It was Halloween.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione volunteered to help decorate the Great Hall for the feast and ball. Harry had asked Ginny to go to the dance with him and she agreed. He smiled at himself every time he remembered Ginny going all red when he had asked her.  
  
A few Slytherin girls were helping the teachers as well. Fortunately for them, Shiina and Malfoy were nowhere to be seen. It was either they were working too close to the Slytherin girls or if the girls were talking too loud, Harry, Ron and Hermione heard every word.  
  
"Did you hear? Draco is taking Shiina to the ball tonight!" said the first girl.  
  
"No way! I wanted to ask him to go with me..."  
  
"But they really look nice together don't they? I really pity Shiina though..."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"She had to be related to a repulsive Mudblood cousin like Granger."  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione. She was looking away, pretending not to listen. Harry knew she heard every word but chose not to say anything. He saw Ron opening his mouth but Hermione gripped his robes and tugged on it. Ron looked at her and sees her shaking her head.  
  
"Guys, it's okay, really," she said. "Come on, we're almost finished anyways. Let's just continue and then we can go back to the tower."

* * *

Harry had forgotten his robes. He left it at the Great Hall entrance when they were decorating the place. He ran back down to the hall and picked it up. On the way back, he ran into Shiina.  
  
"Oh, it's you," said Shiina. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and get ready for the ball."  
  
"I do mind. I need to talk to you, Hayama," Harry answered darkly.  
  
"Is this REALLY important?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"You have 1 minute. Go."  
  
"It's about last night."  
  
"What about last night?"  
  
"When you and Ron talked. Was it all true?"  
  
Shiina let out a small chuckle and began laughing menacingly. "Weasley BELIEVED it?! Oh my God, how gullible can you GET? Seriously, Potter. You REALLY should reconsider being friends with that daft of a Weasley."  
  
Harry clenched his fists and stared angrily at Shiina. She flipped her hair back and stopped smiling. She stared into Harry's eyes, making Harry feel like something was burning holes within him.  
  
"Listen here, Potter. Don't meddle with things that are out of your hands. What's going on between Hermione and myself are going to STAY between the two of us. I would appreciate it if you and Weasley keep your noses out of what is not your business. NOW, if you'd excuse me."  
  
Shiina stormed away from Harry. Harry turned around and looked at Shiina who was already on her way up the stairs. Malfoy greeted her at the top of the stairs. She smiled at him.  
  
Sincerely.

* * *

Ron ended up taking Hermione to the ball. Hermione had looked even better than she did during the Yule Ball. She had her hair straightened, her face made up and she was sporting a sky blue turquoise dress with sparkling studs on it. Even Ron had to admit she was looking stunning that night.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked up to them. Hermione had loaned Ginny her red and gold party gown for the occasion. It was partially bare back and it looked just as good on Ginny as it did on Hermione. In her right hand was a masquerade mask. Harry wore a black dress robe over his black suit with a black masquerade mask to complete the outfit.  
  
Harry pulled Ron away from the girls to talk to him. "Ron, I think Hayama was really playing with you."  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?"  
  
"I talked to her earlier... She was having fun listening to my 'story'. But then again, I'm not too sure that I should believe that story either."  
  
All eyes suddenly turned to the Great Hall entrance. Harry and Ron saw two dark figures entering the Hall. The Hall was set to a dark, Halloween-ish theme so they couldn't see much. When the two figures came into the light, they saw who they were.  
  
Draco Malfoy and Shiina Hayama.  
  
Both of them were wearing something black and gothic, suiting the night's theme. Malfoy had his arm around Shiina's waist as they walked in. They started dancing.  
  
Ron took Hermione's hand and asked her to dance. She agreed as she needed to get her mind off of things. Harry asked Ginny to dance (of which, she started going red. Thankfully, the Hall was too dark for Harry to notice she was blushing).  
  
Harry noticed Malfoy and Shiina were dancing really close to each other. One point he even saw her licking Malfoy's ear and Malfoy groping her behind.  
  
When the music ended, Harry and Ginny went off the dance floor to sit down at their table. They hadn't seen Ron and Hermione on the dance floor but saw Ron at their table. Harry asked where Hermione was. Ron didn't know and said she just ran out of the Hall.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny became very worried.

* * *

Hermione ran off and locked herself in the Astronomy Tower. She locked the door and leaned against it. She slid down and covered her face with her hands. Tears started welling up in her eyes. She looked around the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Here was where she and Malfoy were accidentally locked in two years ago.  
  
Here was where she and Malfoy started to really talk to each other.  
  
Here was where she and Malfoy kissed for the first time.  
  
The thought had made her wept even more. Why did she choose this place, of all the places, to hide herself from everyone? She needed someplace to cry. And the Tower was the perfect place. She stared out into the starry October sky.  
  
"Why did she have to come here in the first place?" Hermione shouted, hitting her fist against the wall.  
  
She knew no one could hear her shouting. The Tower was way up and no one can really know what was happening in it.  
  
Hermione was sad. Was Malfoy really playing with her or was he really going to leave her for Shiina? Hermione admitted that Shiina might be a better suitor for Malfoy. She was a pure blood. Hermione was half Muggle.  
  
But could Shiina really love Malfoy the way Hermione does? Hermione heard people saying 'opposites attract'. Maybe it was true.  
  
Maybe the fact that both Hermione and Malfoy were different is the reason they needed each other.  
  
A knock was heard on the door. Hermione wiped her tears away and stood up. "Who is it?" she called, faking a calm voice.  
  
"It's me. Open up." The voice on the other side of the door was deep and familiar.  
  
He came! He came to cheer me! Hermione thought.  
  
She unlocked the door and turned the knob. She expected a tall, fair, platinum blonde with blue-grey eyes to stand in front of her.  
  
Instead she saw a tall, fair, Asian with a menacing look looking down on her.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," Shiina greeted in Malfoy's voice. 


	5. empty tears

**Chapter 5 – empty tears**

Hermione forgot all about it. She had forgotten how well Shiina could change her voice to make it sound like someone else's. Hermione remembered how Shiina used to play that trick on her during family reunions. And she remembered how she hated that trick.

"It's not ladylike to leave your date during a ball, cousin. You know that don't you?" Shiina said playfully.

Hermione stepped back and stopped as she felt the wall was behind her. For some reason she was trembling. Was it fear? Or anger? She herself didn't know what it was.

"You're shaking, Hermione. Are you scared of me?" Shiina smiled even broader.

It was the same sinister look on Shiina's face. Hermione saw that look when she met Shiina for the first time when they were 2 years old. The same look when Shiina pulled the chair from under Hermione when they were 5. The same look when Shiina 'accidentally' killed Hermione's pet rabbit when they were 9.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione asked finally.

Shiina shrugged and scratched the back of her head. She laughed a bit and sat down on the floor. She sighed with that same smirk on her face.

"Remember the day when I pulled the chair from underneath you when we were 5?" Shiina asked.

Hermione nodded, not taking her eyes off Shiina.

"Well, Aunt Mary and Uncle Ben and Mom and Dad kept saying what a good girl you were. You were the best student in kindergarten and I was just average. I got really really angry. I wanted to get back at you so badly. But at that time, I didn't know what to do other than pull the chair from underneath you. You cried like a big baby."

"So did you after your mom called you a bad girl," Hermione added.

"That's why I threw out your little play chemistry set."

"Where is this conversation going, Shiina?"

"Hermione, can't you see? You were ALWAYS better than I was. When was the first time someone actually said I was a good girl?"

Hermione had to admit that Shiina had a point. It was always Hermione versus Shiina, Shiina versus Hermione. Even Hermione hadn't noticed it earlier, it was true. Hermione was always the center of attention and Shiina was always pushed aside.

"When we were 11... You got into the most prestigious Japanese school for witches and wizards..." Hermione answered slowly.

"Exactly. That was after god knows how many praises you got." Shiina got up and walked to the window. "I never liked you, Hermione," she said casually. "I hated EVERYTHING about you. The way you talk, the way you walk, the way you do things. It's always 'why can't you be like Hermione, Shiina? She is such a good girl!'. Good girl indeed."

"You were jealous..."

"OF COURSE I WAS, YOU DIMWIT!"

"But you're better than me at a lot of things. You can do magic naturally without a wand, you can play a lot of sport, you're artistic, you're-"

"Evil? Bitchy? Sarcastic? Come on. What else do you want to throw at my face that I have YET to hear? Face it, cousin. People will always think you're BETTER than I am."

"But-"

"But I know you're not."

"Wha... What?"

"I know you're NOWHERE near my level. As much as people praise you, you and I know you can NEVER beat me."

"Shiina, what are you-"

"One more thing," Shiina cut her off. "Stay away from Draco."

That came as a surprise. Hermione stepped forward, "Shiina, what are you saying?"

"I know all about it."

"About what?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, HERMIONE GRANGER!" Shiina shouted with rage Hermione had never seen before.

The breeze from outside the tower turned into strong raging wind. Hermione was knocked off her feet by the wind. She looked up at Shiina. She was angry. In her eyes were strong hatred and rage.

And sadness.

A tear trickled down her cheek and fell to the floor. Hermione stared at the small wet dot on the tower floor and looked up at Shiina. Shiina turned away and walked towards the door. She opened it.

Without turning around, she said, "Just stay away from him. You'll never be happy together..." and left.

Hermione buried her face in her hands. _Oh God... What is going on...? _she thought.

* * *

Shiina clenched her hand at her chest as she made her way up to the Slytherin tower. Her breathing was faster and louder than usual. Her movements were slower. She couldn't make up 3 steps without putting a little more effort than usual.

"I guess I used a little too much energy shouting at Hermy, didn't I..." she muttered to herself.

"Your body..." said a raspy voice in Shiina's head.

"No... Not now..." Shiina muttered back.

"Now is the perfect time..."

"But my body's weak... I won't be able to..."

"Remember Shiina... who made you live till this day..."

"Please... not now... just give me more time..."

"I gave you more than enough, Shiina... it's time you repay your debts..."

She arrived at the Slytherin common room entrance. She said the password and crawled in. She slumped into a chair in front of the fireplace. Shiina felt her temperature rising, her breathing became faster and her heart was beating like crazy.

"You must give me your body now, Shiina..." said the voice again. "I made you live till this day... your mother made a promise..."

A sharp pain pierced her chest like a nail. Shiina let out a scream. She felt like she was being choked. She held her hand close to her neck to find a way to relieve the pain. She coughed. She screamed again and coughed out blood.

Draco Malfoy and other Slytherins came running down into the common room to see what was going on.

"It's Shiina!" some girls shouted, "What's wrong with her?!"

"OH MY GOD SHE'S COUGHING OUT BLOOD!" some others shouted.

Draco made his way through the crowd and went to Shiina.

"Shiina! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Draco shouted, holding her in his " she choked on more blood. She coughed it out onto Draco's clothes.

He looked at his sleeve and stared at the blood. "Shit..." he muttered. "SOMEONE GO GET PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

Draco placed a hand on Shiina's forehead. Shiina was restless. She clenched her chest. Now it felt like she was on fire. She screamed once more. Draco couldn't wait for Snape any longer. He got up and carried Shiina.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital wing," Draco decided.

Draco walked out of the common room as fast as he could while carrying Shiina. She tried to speak but her voice was so raspy, Draco couldn't make out a word she was saying. She coughed out more blood and wailed in pain.

_Why am I doing this...? _Draco thought to himself. He doesn't normally help people like this. But there was just something about Shiina that he had to help. What the reason was, Draco didn't know.

* * *

At the same time, Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fireplace. She thought long and hard about what Shiina said to her in the Astronomy Tower.

"_One more thing, stay away from Draco." _Shiina had said.

Why did she say it?

"Hermione," a voice called.

Hermione looked in the direction of the boys' dormitory. Ron stood at the stairs with his right hand in his pocket. Ron smiled his nervous smiled and walked towards the empty chair next to Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, really..." Hermione replied, sighing heavily.

Ron dug his pocket and took out a pendant. "Here. You dropped this in the Hall earlier." He tossed it to Hermione.

Hermione caught it in the palms of her hands. She looked at it. Her eyes widened. The pendant was a locket and in the locket was a picture...

Draco's picture.

_Had Ron seen it...? _She asked herself.

Hermione looked at Ron, not brave enough to ask whether he had seen it. Ron stared into the fire, smiling slightly.

"Don't worry, I've seen it," he said, as if knowing what Hermione's question was. "And don't worry, Harry doesn't know."

Hermione sighed in relief before realizing it was a bad thing that Ron known that she had been keeping a picture of Draco Malfoy, someone who Harry and Ron (and maybe half the school) hate so much.

"Ron, please don't be mad..." Hermione started, "It's not –"

"Don't worry. I'm not angry. I don't know about Harry, but... I'm not. A bit disappointed maybe..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..."

Ron laughed weakly, "I don't think any of us wanted to hear it anyway." Ron took a deep breath before turning to Hermione, "Hermione, I have something I wanted to tell you for a-a while now... I – "

Ron was cut off by Ginny who came barging into the common room from the portrait hole. Ginny looked as if she just ran a mile. She panted, trying to catch her breath. "Hermione!" she called.

Hermione and Ron got up and rushed over to Ginny.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Ron asked his little sister.

"Hermione... Quick... it's... Shii... Shiina...!" Ginny spoke, still trying to catch her breath.

"Shiina? What about her?" Ron asked, confused.

"She's... in the... hos... hospital wing... coughing... blood!" Ginny continued. "Malfoy... carried her..."

"Ginny, what's wrong with Shiina?" Hermione asked, partially worried.

"I don't know, Hermione," Ginny replied, finally regaining her energy to speak, "But I saw Malfoy running down the stairs towards the Hospital Wing carrying Shiina. Malfoy's shirt and arm and Shiina's dress were covered with blood."

Hermione ran out of the Gryffindor common room. Images played in her mind. What was happening to Shiina? Why was she so eager to run out and go to her side? Didn't Hermione hate her so much when the term started?

Yes, Hermione hated her. But she was family nonetheless.

Family.


End file.
